percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Xavier Elixir Earl
''"I am never one of you." '' Xavier Earl is the son of the goddess Styx, created out of the waters of the River, and was taken under the care of Bia, his sister, the personfication of Force. He used to live in Olympus before transferring to Camp Half-blood, but he left too, to join a sinister force out to kill..... and he forgot about the ones he loved. ''' Physical Features Xavier has blackish-brown hair. He has a pale complexion with light flecks of rosiness, a tall figure, and copper eyes. He is well-built, and always wears a grim expression. He is known by a mark just below his left ear, a red serpent mark curled like the letter S, maybe symboling to Styx, his mother. Personality Xavier is someone who is very profound, very serious, and never knows the definition of "fun." He is very focused in his tasks, and rarely smiles. He also is short-tempered and unpredictable. He is stern and strict, which people found intimidating. He is also very convincing, sarcastic and strong. History After three hundred years, Styx thought she will bore a son to spread her legacy. She created a child from her waters and took him to Olympus, where she laid him in the hands of one of her daughters, and left. Soon after, the child was named Xavier Elixir Earl, and grew up to be a formidable warrior. Abilities and Powers *He can control and radiate fear. *He has also the power to turn up heat. *Xavier is very skilled in Javelin-throwing, sword-fighting, and knife combat. *He has total control of the River Styx. *He has invulnerability, because he was born out of the Stygian River. *Xavier can also break the link of oaths to the River Styx. *The children of Styx have incredible strength, endurance and agility. *He can heal himself from the waters of the River. *He can intensify feelings of hate, or slow them down. *He also had the rare ability to use telepathy. Weapon He can summon any Stygian Iron weapon by his hands. Name '''Xavier - means "New house" probably meaning the new child, or legacy of the goddess Styx. Elixir - means "antidote" or "healing juice" which is ironic, as Xavier thinks. Earl - means "warrior" and "prince", a fitting name for Xavier. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is extreme jealousy. He is easily swayed to envying, and the feeling hardens his heart and often makes him reside to the dark side. Fear He is Arachnophobic, he is scared especially for those big ones. No one knows why he fears the arachnids. Bia thinks it was because of the time when he was almost killed by a giant spider. Blood Type Xavier's blood type is A Relationships Arianne Rach - His bestfriend for ten years, Xavier developed a special liking to the daughter of Zeus and is very protective of her. Arianne cares very deeply for her friend too, and often they have each other's backs. But when Arianne fell in love with Clyde Anderson, Xavier feels that their friendship is nearing their destruction. Clyde Anderson - '''Xavier feels he is his mortal enemy. He acted awful to him and bullied him because of the curse. Clyde only acts very calm, but he also hates Xavier. They were both involved in many fights, all won by Xavier. They were never friends. And Xavier made it clear by making an oath on the River Styx..... '''Bia - His sister he admires very much. When he was young, he was very dependent on her, and grew to still admire her. Styx - He honors his mother and they have a very strong relationship. Thanks to dreams. Category:Storm Legends Category:Children of Styx Category:Males Category:Storm wolf01